Georgie Spinelli
Georgie redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Georgie (disambiguation) | death cause = | occupation = | title = Aztec royalty | residence = Winslow Garden Apts. 114 Clover Avenue, #68 Port Charles, New York | parents = Damian Spinelli Maxie Jones | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Frisco and Felicia Jones Mac Scorpio (step) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Miriam Spinelli (paternal) Andrew and Cindy Jones (both deceased) Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Georgie Jones (maternal; deceased) Tony Jones (deceased) Robert Scorpio (adoptive) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) Robin Scorpio-Drake (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = (maternal great-great-grandparents) Emma Scorpio-Drake (maternal adoptive second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} ' Georgianna "Georgie" Spinelli' is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones via one night stand. She was formerly believed to be the daughter of Det. Dante Falconeri and his wife, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri via IVF. Casting Georgie was portrayed by twins Elle and Eve in 2013. Georgie was portrayed by twins Londyn and Teagan in 2013, when Georgie was aged by a couple of months.http://star-kidz.net/GeorgieTwins1.php They also made two guest appearances on May 20, 2014 and on December 24&29 2014. She is currently being portrayed by Harper Rose Barash, the real life daughter of Kirsten Storms, who plays her on-screen mother, Maxie and Brandon Barash, who played Johnny Zacchara. Harper debuted on February 13, 2015. According to Star Kidz, Georgie has been de-aged since Harper joined the cast (She just turned one where as Georgie is suppose to be two this year) but it is unknown to how old.http://star-kidz.net/HarperBarash.php Background In late 2012, after Dante and Lulu found out that she couldn't carry to a baby to term, Maxie Jones offered to be their surrogate. Lulu was sceptical at first but eventually warmed up to the idea and accepted Maxie's offer. The doctors implanted Maxie with one of their fertilized embryos and found out she was pregnant on Christmas Eve. On New Years Eve, Maxie tripped over a dog and miscarried Dante and Lulu's baby but didn't tell anyone. She ended up sleeping with Spinelli later that night and got pregnant with his baby. In January 2013, when Maxie found out that she was pregnant again she decided to pass the baby off as the Falconeri's and also decided not to tell Spinelli. Maxie feels baby Georgie move for the first time on April 26. Maxie really started to bond with the baby once she found out it was a girl on June 27. On July 11, Maxie suggested that Lulu name the baby Georgie after her late sister, Georgie Jones, but Lulu said that she needed to save that name for her own daughter. On July 16, Maxie had a childbirth class but both Dante and Lulu were not able to be there so the baby's real father, Damian Spinelli stepped in. In August, right after Georgie was born, Ellie revealed to Spinelli that he was her biological father. He later confronts Maxie and they mutually decide to let the Falconeri's raise their child. The truth is revealed to Dante and Lulu on September 30. In November, Lante and Spixie started a nasty custody battle over baby Georgie. Spinelli ends up winning full custody and her mother, Maxie is not allowed to see her for a period of six months. On Decemeber 16, Georgie gets to see her mom before she and her father leave Port Charles. On June 20, 2014, Maxie's case is revisited; however, she is denied custody and visitation rights for another six months. It is later revealed that her then boyfriend, Peter Harrell, Jr. (aka Levi), sabotaged the court case by telling the judge that Det. Nathan West lied. In October, Judge Walters tells Maxie that she can't date and/or be seen with Nathan West if she wants to get visitation with her daughter at her custody hearing in December. On December 16, Maxie is denied custody and visitation rights again, for another six months because the judge found out that she saw Nathan. On December 22, Judge Walters reversed his ruling and Maxie now has visitation rights. On January 20, 2015, it was revealed that Maxie and Spinelli have shared custody of Georgie. Storylines |-|2013= Georgie was born onscreen August 21, 2013 via an emergency C-section to Dante and Lulu Falconeri after Maxie's water breaks at her parents wedding reception. Maxie, Lulu and her parents go to the hospital and they are joined by Dante, who calls the perspective "grandparents". When Maxie starts having really painful contraction she asks for Spinelli saying he should be here, which confuses Dante and Lulu so she tells them she must be confused because she's tired. As Maxie continues to labor, the baby starts having heart decelerations and Maxie thinks that she gave the baby a bad heart but Lulu reassures her that her heart condition has nothing do with the baby because she is not biologically hers. It turns out that her heart is fine but the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck so the doctor is going to monitor the baby closely. Later on, Spinelli shows up to support Maxie during her labor. Soon after, the monitors start going off and it is revealed that the baby isn't getting enough oxygen so they have to deliver her right away via an emergency C-section. Maxie says she needs to tell Spinelli something about the baby before they go, but the doctor said they can't wait so she doesn't get the chance to tell him. They perform an emergency C-section with Lulu in the operating room while Dante and Spinelli watch from the gallery. When the baby is born she lets out a loud and strong cry. Lulu holds Maxie's hand while she (Lulu) cuts the cord and the baby is taken away. Afterwards, she gets to meet her "parents" and "grandparents", while her biological mother, Maxie starts hemorrhaging but the bleeding is stopped and Maxie lives. Meanwhile, Ellie Trout is telling her biological father, Spinelli the truth about her parentage. Later on, when Lulu suggests she and Dante name "their" daughter, Jacquelyn, Dante says it sounds too much like Spinelli (called the Jackal). Maxie tries to breastfeed the baby but Spinelli stops her and confronts her about keeping the baby's real parents a secret. When Dante and Lulu find out about what Maxie tried to do they threaten to ban her from "their" daughter's life but Maxie says they can't and in the end they don't. Dante and Lulu decided to name the baby, Connie in memory of Dante's late cousin and Lulu's former boss, Connie Falconeri. Dante and Lulu take her home and have a rough couple of nights because "Connie" wants her biological mom, Maxie but they eventually do calm her down. On September 27, she was baptized as Constanza Louise Falconeri, with Maxie and Spinelli as her godparents. After the baptism, Brad Cooper comes in and tells Dante and Lulu that "Connie" is really Maxie and Spinelli's daughter. Maxie and Spinelli deny that Brad's statement is true and Lulu believes them but Dante doesn't. He starts to interrogate them and Lulu finally figures out (by remembering that Maxie has repeatedly tried telling her something about the baby and then Maxie bonding with the unborn baby) that what Brad said is true. Dante and Lulu have a heated confrontation with Maxie and Spinelli ending with Lulu slapping Maxie and then leaving the church with Dante. Back at the loft Lulu tells Dante that regardless of the truth she wants to fight to keep "Connie" and at the same time Maxie and Spinelli decide that they want their daughter back. Dante and Lulu calls and ask Spinelli and Maxie to come over so they can talk about "Connie", (Spixie thought that Lante were going to give them back their baby) when they get there they find out that Dante and Lulu had invited them over to sign adoption papers but Spinelli and Maxie tell them that they won't because they want "Connie" but Lulu says she will give them the baby over her dead body, Spixie is floored so Maxie throws the adoption papers on the table and they leave and thus begins a very nasty custody battle. The custody battle started on November 13, 2013 with Alexis Davis representing Dante and Lulu, and Diane Miller representing Spinelli and Maxie. The custody battle gets very heated but in the end, on November 19, 2013, the Falconeri's lose custody, and the judge awards full custody and parental rights to her biological father, Spinelli. Her biological mother, Maxie is deemed unfit and therefore is denied visitation and is not allowed near "Connie" for a period of 6 months, at which point the possibility of visitation can be revisited. Spinelli and "Connie" moved in with his friend, Sam Morgan and her son, Danny Morgan, so he could keep to the terms of the judge's ruling. Initially Maxie had a hard time staying away from her daughter, and even tried to see "Connie", but Spinelli refused to let her, out of fear that if they got caught, they would both lose custody of their daughter. Devastated over not being able to see her daughter, Maxie attempted suicide with some pills, but was stopped by her thought to be dead cousin, Robin Scorpio-Drake, who convinced her that she was strong enough to withstand the next six months and be better for her daughter. Shortly after, Spinelli's girlfriend, Ellie received a job offer from a hospital in Portland, Oregon. They were both adamantly against taking the job because neither wanted to take "Connie" that far away from Maxie, but Maxie encouraged Ellie to take the job and told Spinelli that she wanted him and the baby to move to Portland with Ellie. Maxie explained that she wanted them to make the move, because it would be easier to stick to the judge's ruling if her daughter was 3,000 miles away and not right across town. Ellie and Spinelli eventually decide to make the move to Portland and take "Connie" with them. On December 13-16, Spinelli takes the baby to see Maxie before they leave and they decide to rename their daughter Georgie, after Maxie's late sister and Spinelli's friend, Georgie Jones. |-|2014-15= On May 20, Georgie is seen with her father and Ellie at their home in Portland, when Carly Jacks and Franco visit, because they need Spinelli's help reconstructing a recording on the late A.J. Quartermaine's phone. Georgie is in Ellie's arm the whole time but Franco does ask to hold to which Ellie says no. It is also revealed that since moving to Portland Georgie has her dad at home taking care of her. On December 24, Georgie reunites with her mother for Christmas. Her mom brings her a lot of cute clothes and presents from Dante and Lulu and Mac and Felicia. She also gets to meet Nathan over the phone. On December 29, Georgie gets to meet Nathan in person. In late January, Maxie tells Johnny that Georgie will be coming to visit soon and that she is really excited. In early February, Nathan and Maxie are seen setting up Georgie's crib. On February 13 (14th on the show), Georgie returns to Port Charles. A couple of days later, Georgie finally meets Rocco and they have a playdate. In March, Georgie spends time with her grandparents, Mac and Felicia. On March 10, she ends in the ER with a fever. Her parents rush to be with her and find out from Lucas that she has the flu. Lucas wants to keep her over night so Maxie and Spinelli stay with her. While in the ER, the three of them have a very sweet family moment that Nathan walks in on. The next day, Georgie is seen in a hospital with room with her mom and aunt Lulu. Later on, Sam comes by and mentions how much she looks like her mom. Then Nathan stops by to check on her and to talk to Maxie. On March 18, Georgie is at home sleeping and recovering well. On March 20, Georgie and her mom run into Dante at Kelly's, where Maxie finds out that Spinelli and Nathan are having a duel to see who gets to be with her. Maxie is so upset that she leaves Georgie with Dante and rushes off to stop it. On April 10, Georgie is seen attempting to be feed by her mother, while her father is putting kid friendly shows on the DVR. They then see the news report about Avery and Spinelli promises Maxie that nothing like that will ever happen to Georgie. Then, Georgie listens to her parents argue about who deflects more and talk about the elephant in the room (Mr. Snoozy)--them getting back together. Health and Vitals *Born via emergency C-section because the cord was wrapped around her neck 21, 2013 *Had the flu and was admitted to the hospital over night as a precaution 10, 2015 Family tree Photo gallery Maxiefindsout2.jpg|Maxie finds out she's pregnant with Spinelli's child File:Maxieultrasound.png|Maxie has her first ultrasound File:Georgieultrasound.png|Georgie's first ultrasound File:Maxiebaby.png|Maxie sees her daughter File:Spixiebaby.png|Spinelli and Maxie see their daughter File:Maxiepreggo1.jpg|Maxie during her pregnancy File:Georgiemoving1.jpg|Maxie feels Georgie move File:ITSAGIRL!!!!.png|IT'S A GIRL!!!! File:Babygirlgeorgie.png|Georgie during an ultrasound File:Maxiepregnant.png|Maxie talks to baby Georgie File:Spixiegeolamaze.png|Maxie and Spinelli during lamaze class File:Spixiepregnant.png|Maxie and Spinelli during her pregnancy File:Maxielantelamaze.png|Maxie with Dante and Lulu during lamaze class File:Maxiekarokepregnant.png|Pregnant Maxie does karaoke File:Maxielabor.png|Maxie goes into labor File:Georgieproblem.png|There is a problem with Georgie's heart File:Georgieultrasound1.png|Georgie during an ultrasound File:Spixielabor2.png|Spinelli with Maxie during labor File:Spixiemaxietriestotell.png|Maxie tries to tell Spinelli the truth File:MaxieC-sectionw-G.png|Maxie during her C-section File:Georgiefeet.png|Georgie is born File:Georgieborn.png File:Georgiemaxlu.png|Maxie and Lulu see Georgie File:Geolulu.png|Georgie and Lulu File:Dantelulug.png|Dante and Lulu with Georgie File:Georgiespinelli.png|Spinelli holds his daughter for the first time File:Lookingatdaddy.png|Georgie looks at her daddy (Spinelli) File:Geolaura.png|Georgie and Laura File:Maxiedream.png|Maxie dreams about her daughter File:Georgie12.png|Baby Georgie File:Maxiegeorgie1.png|Maxie holds her daughter for the first time File:Maxiebabygirl.png File:Spingeomaxfamily.jpg|Jones-Spinelli family File:SpinelliconfrontsMaxie1.jpg|Spinelli confronts Maxie File:Sleepingbaby.png|Georgie sleeping File:Georgiecarseat.png|Georgie goes home with Dante and Lulu File:Sonlivgeo.png|Georgie with Sonny and Olivia File:Babygeocon.png|Georgie and Anna File:Dante-lulu-baby.jpg|Georgie with Dante and Lulu File:GeorgieLantesleeping.png|Georgie asleep with Dante and Lulu File:Georgiewakesup.png File:BabyConnie.jpg File:Georgiebaptism.png|Christening File:Thetruth.png|The truth comes out at her christening File:Geoconlu.png|Georgie and Lulu after the truth comes out File:Geoconlulu.png|Georgie and Lulu at the hospital File:Geospinlu.png|Georgie with her dad and Lulu File:Geodante1.png|Georgie and Dante File:Dantegeo.png|Georgie and Dante on the docks File:Geoliv.png|Georgie and Olivia on the docks File:Georgieluke.png|Georgie and Luke File:Georgietracy.png|Georgie, Ellie and Tracy File:Geolantelose.png|Lulu and Dante lose baby Georgie File:Soliviageo.png|Georgie says goodbye to Sonny and Olivia File:Geolante.png File:Geolantebye.png|Georgie says goodbye to Lante File:Spingetsgeo.png|Georgie goes home with Spinelli File:Elliespingeo.png|Baby Georgie with her father and Ellie. File:Geospinem.png|Maxie tries to visit her daughter File:SG.png File:Geosam.png|Georgie with Sam File:Spingeorgie1.png|Baby Georgie with her father, Spinelli. File:Maxiegeorgie2.png|Baby Georgie with her mother, Maxie. File:Spixiegkiss.png|Spinelli and Maxie kiss goodbye with Georgie between them File:Spixiegeorgiegoodbye.png File:Georgiereturns.png|Little Georgie returns File:Littlegeorgie9.png File:EllieGeorgie1.png|Georgie and Ellie File:Babygeomomdad.png|Baby Georgie reunites with her mother File:Spixiefamilypic.png|Georgie with and her mom and dad File:Geomama.png|Georgie with her mom File:Naxiegeorgie.png|Georgie meets Nathan over the phone File:Natemeetsgeo.png|Georgie meets Nathan File:Natespingeo.png|Georgie with her dad and Nathan File:Spinelligeorgie.png|Georgie and her dad (Harper Rose Barash's first appearance) File:Spixiefamily1.png|Georgie and her parents File:GeorgiemaxieKH.png|Georgie and her mom (Harper and her mom) File:GeorgiemamaKH.png|Georgie and her mom File:GeorgieLuluHE.png|Georgie and her aunt Lulu File:GeorgieRoccoLU.png|Lulu introduces Georgie and Rocco File:Georgieplaydaterocco.png|Georgie has a playdate with Rocco File:GhGeorgieER.png|Georgie in the ER File:GHGeorgieFever.png|Georgie has a fever File:Georgiemom.png|Maxie holds Georgie in the hospital File:GHSpixieNaxieGeo.png|Georgie with her mom, dad and Nathan File:LuMaxGeotalk.png|Georgie with mom and aunt Lulu in the hospital File:GeorgieSam.png|Georgie with her mom and Sam in the hospital File:NaxieGeo.png|Georgie with her mom and Nathan (Harper and her uncle Ryan!!) File:GmamaKH.png|Georgie and her mom at Kelly's File:GeorgieDanteDH.png|Georgie and her uncle Dante at Kelly's File:MaxietriestofeedGeorgie.png|Maxie tries feed Georgie File:Georgieparents1.png|Georgie and her parents References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Scorpio/Jones family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Characters with generational suffixes